The Hunt
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op with Azure Darkness Yugi: Tifa, Lightning and a lucky, lucky boy who they shall make into a man. That's the goal of their hunt. PWP yuri and OC threesome. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**The Hunt**

**By Major Mike Powell III and Azure Darkness Yugi**

Dressed in the skimpiest micro-skirts, tube tops, thigh-high stockings of glossy pink and black leather respectively along with elbow gloves to match on their left and right arms, also pink and black, Lightning and Tifa Farron-Lockhart were on the hunt.

They strutted down the sidewalk, swaying their wide, womanly hips, gloved hands intertwined between them, the glittering of their wedding bands reflecting off their ring fingers.

Lightning and Tifa, wives of 2 years by now, have been growing steadily frustrated for the past week.

They love each other till death do them part, but their sex life has been on the decline after countless nights of Honeymoon-like lovemaking.

They talked about it, they discussed in detail, they agreed over dinner: Toys no longer satisfied. Tifa and Lightning needed _cock._

They were very much aware of their bi-curiosity but they were so happy and satisfied with their love and enjoyment of women that they hadn't done anything to enjoy a man before.

But that changed tonight.

They were on the hunt, on the prowl.

On this neon-lit night, Tifa and Lightning looked like little more than cheap whores to draw the male eye and they would choose which men, or boys to turn into men, would be suitable for them. They looked cheap and easy, but they were both far from it.

Eventually, Lightning's icy-blue and Tifa's exotic crimson eyes connected with the bewildered, horny gaze of a young man across the street.

He was nothing short of angelic.

Scruffy, wild-like silver hair and exotic, kitten-like yellow eyes. He was just there, buying a hotdog from a street vendor. Lightning and Tifa looked at him, at the lithe, tight little body, a swimmer-like type.

The two ladies crossed the street, looking both ways of course, and when the boy realized those two whore-ish bombshells were headed his way, his mouth hung open just as he was about to enjoy his on-a-whim meal, and he hadn't even taken a bite yet!

When the young man found himself staring with utter wonder, amazement and growing-rampant horniness at the two goddess-like women standing two feet from him, the grins on their faces and the way that the pink-haired one licked her bottom lip oh so seductively...he knew he just wasted his money on a hotdog.

"What's your name, sweetie~?" Tifa asked and the boy popped a boner then and there.

He could hardly remember what talking was.

"J-J-JIN! M-My, my name is Jin, Ms...uh, err, Mrs?" He squeaked like a mouse, his eyes glancing at the rings on the ladies' gloved fingers.

"Awwww, what a pretty name for a pretty thing like you~" Lightning cooed and she and Tifa shared a lyrical giggle as they reached out and wordlessly took Jin's hands and began to pull him along down the street. They held his hands as they strutted along, holding him between them, sort of like two gorgeous, sexy mothers walking with their beautiful son.

"W-Where...a-are we g-going...?" Jin didn't know if he even had to ask, but he was just being curious and polite.

"Also...u-uh...um...w-what are your names...?" He added.

Lightning grinned and squeezed Jin's hands while Tifa turned to him and gave him a sweet smile, head tilt and all.

"I'm Tifa! This is my wife, Lightning. Magnificent, isn't she? And you, Jin, sweetie..." Wife and wife shared a look and leaned down to kiss the boy in both cheeks and then, coo in his ears..."Will become a _man_ today~"

It was like a flash.

He could hardly believe this was actually happening.

In what appeared to be a dream-like haze, the lesbi-curious ladies had taken Jin to their apartment above the Seventh Heaven, Tifa and Lightning's co-owned bar, and without locking any doors along the way, Jin was on the ladies' bed, getting smothered in Tifa's spectacular titties, kissing, licking, nipping and motorboating her boobies while Lightning laid beside him, peppering his neck, shoulder, collarbone and perfect pecs then barely-there abs of his lean tummy with kisses along her her path to his gorgeous, meaty, thick, fat, impossible-for-his-age dick, which she slowly, lovingly jerked off along her path of kisses.

"Goodness, Jin, how can this dick be thiiisss big when you're this~cute?" Lightning uttered and reached his cock, giving the head a kiss and then, with no warning, wrapping her entire mouth around the turgid hard-on and began to deepthroat him.

"Hey! Light! No fair! Don't suck him dry right away, you dummy~!" Tifa playfully chided her wife and then, she let go of Jin's head to let him breathe and moved down his body, kissing his nipples along the way, and she slapped her wife's raised booty to get her attention.

"Make room! Make room, Light~!" The brunette had to pinch Lightning's nose to "coax" her into letting go of Jin's cock.

Jin could barely even remember to breathe when he felt a sensation like never before in his young life.

The wives took off their tube tops and let loose the most spectacular, most beautiful, most glorious pair of breasts he had ever, ever gazed upon. He'd only seen knockers like Tifa and Lightning's on porn, not real life!

And then, Jin let off a long, loud moan with a sigh at the end when those glorious mammaries began to smother his penis not unlike how Tifa had been smothering him with her boobs just now.

"Mrs Lightning! Mrs Tifa! Oh my Gaia...! Oh Gaia...I...I can't even...?! Your...your boobs...oh _Gaia!"_ He couldn't help his hips, he couldn't stop himself from jerking his hips up and down, effectively fucking the combined cleavages of Lightning and Tifa, much to their delight.

In no time at all, roughly little more than a minute and a half of his cock smothered by _boob_, Jin bust nut and he came, sending long strings of man-cream straight up into the air and then, those strings of cum came back down upon the titties and open mouths of the wives, who had their eyes shut and tongues out, all smiles as the semen came down upon them.

"You think you're done, Jin, dearie?" Lightning then talked, her voice a honey-coated coo as she pulled her wife in for a deep kiss, a kiss that tasted of semen.

"M-Mrs...Lightning...?" Jin questioned and he gazed at the wives' spectacular curves from the side as they moved parallel of him and his hips jerked and he moaned and whined, sighed with utter pleasure as Tifa grabbed his balls while Lightning grabbed his rod and the two ladies in love began to suck him off, began to lick his dick.

Tifa and Lightning proved their bond of love as wives and partners as they tag-teamed Jin's cock.

Lightning smothered the head with her wet lips, coated it in her saliva, then wrapped her lips around the cockhead and sucked then lashed at it with her tongue while Tifa moved her lips to suck on the sides and underside of the shaft before running her tongue all the way from the base to meet Lightning's lips on the head.

"You like that, sweetie? You like my woman's mouth on your cock, Jin~?" Tifa cooed, her voice partially muffled by the shaft she had her lips upon.

Lightning moaned and then, squealed with delight when suddenly, Tifa pulled her head out of Jin's crotch and then, grinned a slightly wicked grin. Tifa had Lightning by the sides of the head and the pinkette opened wide.

"C'mon, fuck her face~!" The brunette giggled and shoved her wife's head straight into Jin's crotch and she guided her wife's head motions, bobbing her head up and down on Jin's penis, effectively making him fuck her face.

"Mrs Lightning! Mrs Tifa! Ahh! Ah my Gaia! I...I...can't...I can't even...!" Jin cried out, let off long, loud moans.

Lightning moaned at both the cuteness of Jin and the rough treatment her wife was lovingly, delightfully subjecting her to. Lightning liked it rough.

Eventually, Jin let off another precious moan with a cry of pleasure at the end as he bust nut again and he sent a big, protein-rich load of cum straight into Lightning's mouth and down her throat...and the second Lightning was done swallowing that load, she pulled out and guided Jin's dong into Tifa's mouth, holding the dick steady with her hands as the brunette went down on it and she shut her eyes with bliss as she took Jin's second volley of man-cream in her mouth and down to her tummy, Tifa humming in delight.

Then, Jin lay there, his head in the clouds, heart thumping in his chest, not sure how he was still even conscious.

And then, Tifa and Lightning pulled him for a deep, passionate, tongue-laden kiss one after the other, Tifa dominating Jin's tongue in their kiss while Lightning was nicer, slightly more submissive to him in their smooch.

"Mmm...haah...chu...mmmchu...l-ladies...Mrs Tifa, Mrs Lightning...?" He breathed and whined when he realized his cock still adamantly refused to go down, standing at full, glorious mast.

"Jin, sweetie, you think it's over? Ohhh no. Nope~ We're noooot done yet!" Lightning purred in the bewildered boy's ear...and in a flash, with a squeal of delight from Tifa and a gasp of pleasant surprise from Lightning, the boy grabbed the pinkette and pinned her to the bed, him on top, and yet he had a panicky look on his face as he jerked off his huge cock and then, he reached down and fiddled to undo Lightning's micro-skirt and he couldn't help it. He ripped her thong right off and held her legs spread wide open and with a sweet "I'm sorry!", Jin thrust his hips forward and impaled Lightning in the pussy with his cock.

Lightning moaned right away as her soaked pussy was impaled and then, plowed by Jin, as he leaned forward and mashed his lips against hers, her gloriously huge titties smooshed against his chest as she wrapped herself around him; arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist, ankles crossed over his ass.

"Ahhh yeah, that's~what I wanted to see...my goodness, Light, Jin, oh baby~" Tifa cooed as she softly, leisurely masturbated right beside the copulating couple.

Jin breathed hard, nearly growled in he and Lightning's kiss, pulling away to share each other's breath in their ears, as he made love to Lightning Missionary, at first a Mating Press, but Lightning eventually lost some feeling in her legs and her beautiful, stocking-clad legs lowered and Jin held her spread open via his elbow supporting her knees.

"You're both _so hot_...my Gaia..." Tifa moaned, two fingers in her pussy and a hand pawing at her boobies, looking at her wife getting enjoyed by real cock and her titties bounce and jiggle, with Jin too mesmerized by that sight of loveliness.

"Mrs Lightning...! I'm...I'm so close..._so_ close...! I'm gonna cum! Oh I'm gonna cum! Mrs! Please! Where do you want me to cum?!" Jin was so sweet and polite, it warmed Tifa and Lightning's hearts.

"It's Ok sweetie, Jin baby, go ahead~ Ooouuu! Ohhh! Go ahead! Yes, cum inside me! Release it all inside of me! J-Jiiiinnn!" Lightning moaned and the second that Jin impaled her savagely one last time and creamed her so fucking _good_, she came right alongside him, her pussy muscles squeezing and releasing, spasming around his big rod as he bust nut and spilled his warmth inside the pinkette wife.

Finally, he lost is virginity and to such a beautiful woman. Just the thought of it swelled Jin with pride. His confidence went up too.

He pulled out and watched his cum pouring out of Lightning pussy. Just then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and large breasts pressed up against the back of his head.

"Looks like you had fun fucking my other half, but now? It's _my_ turn~" Tifa whispered right into his ear. Her soft voice traveled down his spine, which caused his lower back to shiver.

Tifa moved her hand under Jin's shirt and wrapped her hand around his shaft while licking the young man's ear. This caused Jin to become rock hard again in to time. Tifa noticed that and laid Jin on his back. She took her clothes off in a very sexual way with both Jin and Lightning swallowing hard upon seeing that.

The nude Tifa slowly crawled on top of Jin and held his cock still with one hand. She teased him a bit by rubbing the tip against her soaked pussy's entrance and then, she slowly lowered her hips, moaning as Jin's huge cock entered her pussy fully.

Tifa pressed her lips in a fine line as she rode Jin.

"His cock feel good, right~?" Lightning asked. She was now lying on her stomach, resting her chin on her hand and kicking her legs back and forth.

"Yes!" Tifa cried out and her hands were resting on Jin's thighs. "He feels so much better then any sex toy!" Jin was memorized by the sight of Tifa's bouncing tits. He wanted to reach out and touch them and he couldn't stop his hands, so he did and felt Tifa's pussy tighten up by a lot when his hands grabbed her glorious, heaving tits. His cock was almost crushed by her squeezing pussy muscles.

Tifa closed her eyes and moaned loudly, almost screaming. Her sounds did become a scream when Tifa climaxed, shortly fallowed by Jin.

"He's filling me up~!" Tifa moaned. Her hips bucked as Jin's cum continued to flow right into her womb.

"Tifa, sweetheart~" Lightning purred to her lover and beckoned Tifa over. The big-breasted fighter bit her lip and made her way to Lightning. They embraced each other tightly and kissed passionately. Jin used this opportunity to get some stamina back, but that was short lived by Lightning saying to him: "You're not done yet~"

The thought of fucking two drop-dead sexy women was what keep Jin going. He crawled towards the couple and thrust his cock into one of their pussies. Judging from Lightning's moans, he was fucking her again.

This resulted in her kissing Tifa harder. His thrusts were making Lightning and Tifa's breasts rub against each other further increasing their pleasure.

Being the nice guy that he was, he fucked Tifa too. He kept switching between the two of them. It was then Jin discovered the difference between the two: Lightning's pussy was tighter while Tifa's was warmer.

"I'm going to cum!" Jin moaned and he felt that this was going to be his last one for the night.

Lightning and Tifa lied side by side and said together "Cum on us!" He did as they asked and fired his last amount of seed all over Lightning and Tifa, ensueing a glorious bodyshot.

Jin then became incredibly tired and went completely limp, falling asleep then and there on the ladies' cum-stained bed.

"He's a keeper~" Lightning said, licking the cum off Tifa's breast.

"He definitely is!" Tifa moaned then lifted Lightning head and kissed her. "This was a great idea," The brunette wife smiled.

"Let's do this again...but let's find one more~ One for each of us," Lightning suggested. Tifa nodded and smiled.

"That's a great idea! Let's ask Jin if he has any sexy friends~"

**~The End...~?**

**Major Mikey g****lomps Yugi-san** Soooo...this happened, didn't it, Yugi-san? My. Goodness. My goodness. I can't even. This is a first for me. LOL It was so~much fun. Now I see why you love this stuff~ XD

This is the first time you and I have co-op'd and I don't think I want this to be the last time~

**Yugi-san: **No sir, I have a lot more ideas us and I can use. I just need think of some.

**Major Mikey chuckles** Well, I look forward to it~ Do you, people? Do _you~_ want Yugi-san and I to co-op more? ;D

So, just to be clear here. The first half of this story? It was all~me. LOL Hell, Yugi-san here? He~was the fiend that gave me the prompt~ XD And thesehere sausage fingers of mine just didn't stop. :3

...Until they did. XD

**Yugi-san: **The second part and the end was my idea. Hope you all enjoy the story and look forwored to the totally-not-sequel.

**Major Mikey: **X'D Yeah, what he said~ LOL We'll see, Yugi-san~ We'll see~ :3 So, here's to many more stories to come and~to awe~some reviews from you fellas, yeah~?Sexy work like this is really_~hard_ work, so a reward is in order, yes?

Anyway, enough rambling! LOL Thank you for reading and seeya'll next story~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

**Yugi-san: **Now if you excuse me I need to go watch porn-I mean to do some research. Yes, research.

**Major Mikey: **...so~much _research,_ amirite, guys? LOL


End file.
